User blog:Worstbuilder/Custom Kha'Zix Patch
Kha'Zix *Passive **Deals (10 + 10 x "level") ((+ 20% bonus AD)) physical damage and slow by 25% for 2 seconds. I didn't remove the passive, but haven't decided on change. Because changing AP ratio to AD ratio and making physical damage could make him broken, so I decided to not change. So old passive stands still. *Q **60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 (+ 150% bonus AD) **Damage amplifier against isolated targets reduced to 33% from 45% ***80 / 113 / 147 / 180 / 213 (+ 200% bonus AD) **Targets are considered to be near an ally if any part of the areas overlap (rather than requiring you to be standing inside the other area). This effectively doubles the isolation radius. *Evolved Q **Increases damage amplifier to 50% ***90 / 127,5 / 165 / 202,5 / 240 (+ 225% bonus AD) **Reduces isolation range to 350 (effectively 750(?)). **Increases attack range and Q range. Question: Why would you increase Q damage to 150%? Wasn't it the reason the Kha'Zix was OP because of that ratio? Answer: I, do not believe that he was powerful because of the 150% ratio, but rather how isolation works. Targets are isolated when there is no one in range of 500, rather than isolated when another you get in range of other one's range. Because of this, whenever Kha'Zix found you isolated (Which was, like, always.) he could jump to you and enjoy free 45% damage on you. Also, you might think that 150% damage is very powerful, but when you think about it, you shouldn't let Kha'Zix to get that too close in the first place. I believe 120% ratio is too low; that's ratio of Rengar's level 5 Q, which also applies on-hit effects, can critically strike (except bonus damage), doesn't use mana AND giving one point for ferocity. Question: Isn't 1000 range (considering it doubles) isolation too big? Answer: That's one main reason why Kha'Zix was powerful, low isolation range. It was too low. With this change, you are not in perma-isolated state. And it lowers range to 750(?) when you evolve it, because just 13% extra damage was not enough reason to evolve in my opinion. Considering Tristana have 703 range at level 18, I think its pretty safe to say it is pretty safe range. *W **70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+ 75% bonus AD) **Now damage is triggered even if it hits no one, making it hit targets close to explosion area even if it didn't hit anyone anyway. **Heal is no longer scaled with AP. *Evolved W **Increases slow to 35% from 20% **Fires 3 of them in a cone **Deals 40% more damage to targets that are alredy slowed. Question: Why would you nerf w? I don't think Kha'Zix was op because of this. Also how can Kha'Zix deal increased damage if he didn't slow them with W in the first place? Answer: I never said Kha'Zix was powerful because of his W; I just nerfed so people actually have reason to evolve W; increases damage if they are slowed. And Kha'Zix have also slow in his passive, so people use Kha'Zix W to stop targets that are running away and ultimately executing them; instead of slowing them and then jumping on them and killing. I feel like this will give more "assassin" feeling. Let's say you jumped on poor Graves that was out of position. You jump on him and use your passive and q to get his 4/5 HP deleted and he dashes over wall and you have ward over there; if you didn't evolve W, chances he is going to survive is a lot higher than if you evolved W: because since you slowed him down with your passive for 2 seconds, you should have enough time to proc evolved W's empowered damage and snipe poor Graves. *E **Cooldown changed to 20 / 18.5 / 17 / 15.5 / 14 seconds. **60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 25% bonus AD) **Now range increases with rank: 600 / 650 / 700 / 750 / 800 this change would make "wings" from evolved E look useless. I must find something else *Evolved E **No longer increases range. **Resets E's CD when Kha'Zix scores a kill or assist. (Unchanged, still wanted to point it out.) Question: Why would you increase range with each rank given to it and decrease CD at early ranks? Answer: Well, there must be a reason to max E than W or Q, right now there is no reason to max E first, I wanted to make changes so that people max what's needed and not what's best. 22 second cooldown at rank 1 is in my opinion too high, so I decided to lower it. *R **Passive unchanged. **Kha'zix gains 25% movement speed and ignores unit collision while activated. (Down from 40%) **1 second after leaving stealth, R can be casted again. (Down from 2 second) *Evolved R **Stealth duration is 1 second. (Down from 2) **Can be cast 3 times. **Kha'Zix gains 40% movement speed. **Kha'Zix takes 25% reduced damage from all sources(Except true damage). Please note I'm still thinking about ultimate. I think I might made evolved R too powerful. For E and Ulti; I haven't thought about them yet, but I think either normal E's range should be buffed or evolved E's range should be nerfed. Maybe both so that you have less reason to evolve E. Right now; you have to evolve E whatever happens; and I think this must change. For ultimate; with the most recent patch evolving became so useless so I will try to find a way to make it better. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as when I was creating this blog. Category:Custom champions